


It Wasn't A Dog

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Pitiful phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Mika can't be left home alone because he starts making trouble. Koga should have known better.





	It Wasn't A Dog

This was the first time he was ever alone in a house that was not his own. Well, maybe not the first time. He lived with Shu for two years. Though if Mika thought about it, he was already comfortable with the Itsuki's before Shu started sleeping at school to focus on projects, so maybe this really was the first time.

Well, Mika had Leon. He looked over to where the corgi was lounging on their hideous couch watching the light dance on the wall. The sound of a constant hard thwack against the sofa reaffirming he was indeed there.

So not alone. Just human-alone. Just alone in Koga's apartment with no one but a dog.

Just a little bit lonely.

He made it to day 5 of 8 before he ran out of things to distract himself. Valkyrie was still on hiatus so practices couldn't eat up all his time. He cleaned, walked Leon, invited Arashi over (after asking Koga first of course), walked Leon some more.

By day 3, Mika even mustered up the courage to ask a fellow dog owner (because Leon was family now) if he could pet theirs. He had no idea what kind it was, but she was soft and a bit fluffy and her name was Crème. Mika even got pictures with her. Pictures he diligently sent to Koga who replied back with random puppy photos of his own and requests to kiss Leon for him (Mika always made sure to).

Now at day 5 that's all Mika did. Walk Leon, pet a dog, send photos to Koga. He was bored. Arashi invited him over a couple times, but Mika felt bad leaving Leon home alone overnight. He was probably just as sad that Koga wasn't there.

"Ya wanna watch a movie?" He asked, knowing he'd get no reply. It ended up being an amateur horror film that was more funny than scary. Mika made sure to cover Leon's eyes during the gruesome bits.

Day 6 was Mika's limit. The daily walk was done. The daily feed was done.The optional brushing was done. He even hung the laundry out even though he could have waited a couple more days since it was only his own clothes (and Koga's baggy sweater he'd been wearing to bed for the past 3 nights).

Leon napped in the sun patch from the living room window while Mika was on the bed he and Koga recently bought together. The days of awkwardly moving their futons closer together in the dead of night behind them. He ran his hands down the navy blue comforter, smoothing out the creases and dusting away stray crumbs from snacking in bed. He'd never get away with that if Koga was there. It would be an immediate scolding that would end with Mika in the hallway eating a bag of chips in the dark.

He could get away with a lot of things now that it was just him.

Mika stole Koga's pillow, fluffing it and his own, and propped them behind his head. He shimmied further down the mattress until he was comfy and tried to relax a bit. Koga's pillowcase didn't really smell like him anymore, Mika lamented. The shampoo scent was still there but only because they used the same product. He smiled to himself remembering when Koga first used Mika's soaps.

_"I just don't get it," Mika says, running his hands down Leon's back. "Leon yer so soft but how come yer owner's so crusty?"_

_"Hey!" Koga yells from the kitchen. "I use product that's all."_

When Koga had gotten into bed he smelled like Mika, or rather Mika's conditioner. Nothing was said but he made sure to give Koga lots of subtle attention to praise him for taking the hint.

At first Mika had thought maybe Koga dyed his hair too much but that mystery was solved quick with the help of low riding pj pants and a neglected happy trail.

Mika ran his hand down his own. Maybe he could spend some time trimming down there too. Ah, but Koga really enjoyed it when he kept it longer; not in so many words but Mika wasn't that dumb to not notice how long Koga would spend rolling his nose around in it. Like when animals roll in the grass trying to rub their scent all over. Just the thought made Mika twitch a little.

He let his hand slip under his grey sweat pants and into his underwear. Threading his hands through his pubic hair felt nice. Oshi-san always asked to keep them well kept. A smooth body was only natural for a doll, he'd say, but Mika lived in a doghouse now. He could do whatever he wanted and while sometimes having so much bush down there irritated him, it was fun to run his hands under his belly button and feel the picks of new hair growing, feel how soft it was when they got longer.

Mika lifted himself up enough to push his pants and boxers to his knees so he could marvel at what weeks of neglect gave him. Like most pubic hair, it was darker and coarser than what he had going on up top, but it was a nice contrast to the pale hand he had nestled in there.

Actually it looked really nice. Artistic even. Maybe Mika was actually a genius of his own, and sexy modeling was his true calling. The subtle light in the room cast shadows, but his skin was white enough that it didn't hide the view of slender fingers buried in the brush.

Mika dug out his phone from his bunched up pants to snap a quick picture, just out of curiousity. For good measure he slapped on a filter to add a bit of 'professionalism' to it. _Delicious,_ yes, perfect. His dick wasn't even half erect in it, but Mika knew it was going to be soon. Even knowing it was himself in the snap, he could feel himself start to stir. A photographer in the making. A sad and horny one.

Throwing his phone onto the other side of the bed, he let his hands slide farther down until they reached the base of his dick. He could feel tickles of those odd hairs that even sprouted on his shaft. Another odd thing he had to deal with along with his eyes. Another odd thing that Koga didn't seem to mind.

A few languid strokes and he was at half mast. His grip tightened until his abdomen felt just as tight; heat concentrated all in one place. He let out a sigh when he released. No one to please but himself meant no holding it in until tears threatened to fall. That's how their games usually ended. It was nice to be quick sometimes. It had also been awhile since Mika last jacked off too, so like it or not quick was what he was getting.

Mika wiped his spunk off his hand with his underwear, licking what he missed, then opted to just go wash his hands. That was the smarter thing to do, obviously.

After cleaning up properly he flopped back on the bed, face pressed into Koga's pillow hoping to catch a whiff of sweat or cologne or _anything._ Nothing. Dejected he looked at the clock on his bedside noting it was already 4:30.

UNDEAD should be starting their rehearsals. He should be feeding Leon soon too. No, first he should delete that photo he took. The last thing Mika wanted was a scandal to come out that he was taking nudes. His career would end so fast. Oshi-san would be disgusted with him. He'd have to hermit himself away until the only thing he could do was actually make a career in the black market.

Mika shook his head to shake out those thoughts. He grabbed his phone to clear the evidence only to see the photo he took before The Last One. It was of Chomper the super energetic Spitz he met at the dog park today. He got so many photos of him and Leon together. They were like best buds, rolling around in the grass and munching on fallen leaves.

"Ehehe I gotta send 'em to Kokkun 'fore I forget." It would be a power up before his live.

_Chomper is cheering for ya~ ;9_

Mika was never much of a dog person in his hometown. They were too big and too territorial for a tiny kid like him to get close. Moving to the city, he slowly got accustomed to them and now he's got a camera roll full of them. Koga was right, anyone who loved dogs had to be a good person. He'd met a lot of nice people that way, stealing head scratches and tummy pats.

Twenty minutes of scrolling through his phone Mika plugged it into the floor charger and went to feed Leon. When he left the bedroom, the corgi was still flopped on the floor, stubby legs sticking out, half a meter from his last spot from following the sun as it moved. His fur looked almost golden in the light.

Mika crouched down, knees cracking, and gently roused him. Leon rolled onto his side to demand belly rubs. How could he refuse?

"Look at'cha all handsome~" he hummed. "Ya hungry?"

Leon's ears twitched at the mention of food. Mika repeated it again and the dog was on his feet and clicking his paws on the ugly orange laminate kitchen floor before Mika even had time to stand back up. The click-clacks only intensified when the bowl of kibble was in sight, coming closer, hitting the floor.

While Leon chowed down, Mika reheated last night's leftovers for himself; a bowl of rice and a couple plain side dishes. He ended up cooking for three people yesterday in his boredom and while Koga usually ate at least two portions, Mika took all day to finish the same amount. With what he had left he wouldn't have to cook until UNDEAD returned to town. Mika would make a big meal for them then. Maybe hotpot.

In the time Mika's lived with Koga he had gotten closer to UNDEAD's other members. Sakuma-senpai sometimes joked about stealing him away from Shu and joining as an honorary member instead. Adonis was scary at first when they were students, but just one conversation and Mika was reassured he was a good guy, though the constant nagging for him to eat more was a bother. Even after finishing high school Adonis still managed to find fault in his eating habits, though Koga fed him a lot.

The older members were still friends of Oshi-san’s so he wasn't as on guard around them either. Hakaze-senpai was always nice to Madonee in the hallways and even still was kind to Mika when he visited. Always remembering the treats Mika liked best when he brought back souvenirs. Sakuma-senpai was Oshi-san’s closest friend, a member of the Oddballs who he still kept in touch with. All the Oddballs kept in touch, but Sakuma-senpai was the one Mika saw the most often; he was Ritsu's older brother and Koga’s Top Idol Forever (no matter how much Koga denied it) after all.

His body was on auto-pilot cleaning his dishes while he thought about how the performances were going. This was their first big comeback as the renewed UNDEAD. Live shows and interviews in cities Mika forgot to ask about. He was too excited for Koga to see his senpai again. Since graduating they'd been too busy with their company to really visit properly. Now, they were reunited and looking really cool on tv (Mika made sure to record the interview that aired last night for when Koga came back. To watch Sakuma-senpai of course.)

After puttering around and one last doggy potty break, Mika hopped into the shower and back into bed. There was a light flashing on his phone and when he went to reach for it another vibration went off. Maybe Koga was done for the night.

_you are so fucking lucky i didnt open that in public. what were you thinking? ur not!_

_not even gonna fucking answer me? ur dead_

Why was he so upset? He must have mistakenly messaged him instead. Sakuma-senpai was always teasing him, that must be it. Halfway through a message back he got another notification.

_meet killer. hes gonna give you a pounding when we get home_

Mika opened the image attachment and gasped. That wasn't a dog. That was a dick. Why was Koga sending him that?

 _Thats a weird looking dog,_ he sent back, getting an immediate reply.

_I SPENT ALL DAY DEALING WITH YOURS AND I FINALLY GET TO MY ROOM AND THATS WHAT YOU TELL ME? GO FUCK YOURSELF THEN_

The response made no sense. Mika scrolled through his previous messages until he realized. Oh God. He never deleted that (albeit beautiful) photo. He sent it off. The exact thing he didn't want to do. Didn't he delete it? No. Chomper ...

Mail after mail sent. _Please delete the evidence! I dont want to quit being an idol! I didnt mean to send that!!!!!!!_

No reply.

Mika deleted, really deleted, his criminal photo of his junk. It was gone. He checked 3 times just to make sure. It was gone. Then he took a peek at Koga's ... because that wasn't an accident. He intentionally sent that thinking Mika wanted to sext.

For one the lighting was bad. It was obviously a quick snap. Water clung to his hair so he must have just gotten out of the shower, or Koga took it immediately after finishing his performance and those tight leather pants made Koga sweat really bad. Mika's hand was already touching himself thinking about it. The musk coming off him fresh from a live would be intoxicating. How have they never done that before?

He _has_ had Koga's dick in his mouth though, and he wants it back in there. Koga was pretty erect in the photo and the bad lighting just made it look darker than it usually was. Mika would love to suck it until it wasn't a trick of the light, make it glint with spit and red from suction. Wrap his lips around the end so tight it was audible when he popped off. Use his agile tongue to twist and curl around the thick shaft.

The hand around his own was getting faster. He wanted Koga there. Wanted to hear the little noises Koga made when he tried to hold in moans while Mika practiced his skills.

Mika didn't know which part of his fantasy made him move, but soon enough he was on his knees, cheek pressed into the mattress still looking at that damn picture. One arm forward to keep his balance and also keep his phone screen from going black; other hand already covered in spit and prodding at his asshole.

Koga should send more. Maybe he should send another instead. The damage was done already. Breaking ten rules in a row was like only breaking one right? A video would be a good apology. That would mean taking his fingers out of the warmth though, and it wasn't worth it, not even for the 30 seconds to re-position. His body involuntarily clenched at the thought of being empty for a moment. No.

_I told you I wasn't talking to you!_

Ah. Koga's voice. Did he call him? The numbers counting up the longer he stared at his phone screen confirmed it. He added another finger and let out a shaky breath. Koga was thicker than this.

Koga.

_You're an idiot if ya think I'm gonna fuck you over the phone._

Mika let out a whine. He panted into the receiver while curling his fingers up.

"K-kokkun."

_I ain't doing it!_

"But Koga ya told me," he took another unsteady breath. "Ta do it m'self so I am. But I miss ya."

Mika could hear a long sigh on the other line and a muffled grumble that sounded like a 'fucking needy'.

_If I get caught you're gonna be more than just dead._

Mika won him over; he always did.

_What are ya wearing right now?_

Mika let out a distressed whine. What did it matter when he had his pants around his ankles with a hand buried in his ass?

_That's how they always start. Whatcha wearing? What do ya want me to do to you? I've watched enough bad porn to know that much._

Mika finally gave up on his ass and flopped over. His legs were starting to cramp anyway. He didn't know what he expected to happen. For Koga to not ask questions. To be missing him so much that just hearing that rough voice pressed to his ear would get him off. For Koga to hear his own voice and come home and fuck him raw instead.

"Mkay what do _y_ _ou_ want?" Mika asked getting comfy against the wall with a pillow for support. His phone on speaker on a pillow of it's own.

 _You're the one that called!_  There was a strong tongue click that cracked the speaker. _Is your dick out? You've been playin' with yourself all day I'm sure._

Mika let his hand return to his crotch. Even with the delay he was still pretty hard.

"Not all day ... made sure ta feed Leon 'n take 'im for a walk," he pouted. Yes he already got off earlier, but he was responsible.

 _Yeah, yer a good boy Mika. Always doing what I ask._  Koga's voice dipped lower.

"That's 'cause..." Because it was Koga's house. Even if he lived there too and contibuted, it was always going to be Koga's house.

_It's cuz ya love the rewards I give to ya, huh? Only good boys are allowed treats._

He did love them. Mika might complain sometimes when Koga wouldn't let him come, but he'd be lying if he said he wanted those sessions to end.

"Been good all week~" he whispered playfully, leaning closer to the phone. He wanted to hear Koga clearer.

 _That's a fucking lie. What were ya doing today? Sending me that?_ Koga scolded. _Bet your entire camera is filled with 'em. Did you record yourself? Did ya get off to watching your own hands play with your cock?_

Mika tried to defend himself, but only let out a pathetic mewl.

_Turned on just by me telling you off. You're so fucking easy. Bet your hands are already jerking it._

He wasn't ... much. Just teasing the tip like Koga did, pulling the foreskin down and feeling it shift around. He liked it when Koga played with it in his mouth. He had a pointed tongue that got into all the good spots.

"Ya like it though," Mika hummed while he brought a hand farther down to continue a few long pumps. "Yer voice is too sexy Kokkun.”

He heard a sputter through the phone and Mika couldn't help laughing.

"When ya behind me 'n whispering in my ear. Y'get so husky." When Koga was behind him, his whole body would heat up. Koga's skin was always so warm and his breath hot, panting into Mika's neck. Like a portable space heater Mika could cuddle up to when the nights got chilly, or a broken furnace that never shut off even when the summer nights roasted him alive.

_So my voice the only thing you miss?_

"Nnah. 'course not. Your dick's way thicker than my fingers. That's what I was thinking when I called ya."

_So you only want me for my girth._

"Yeah, I want to see Killer." Koga was too fun to tease, but he hadn't hung up which was good. Mika really did miss his voice. "Did ya lock the hotel door?"

_I'm not an idiot. 'Course I did. Ya think I want that bastard to see me with my dick out? No thanks._

So Koga was playing with himself too. "How hard are you now?"

_I'm not. Your flirting is making me flaccid as hell._

"Well I am. Been trying to do what you do. Yer mouth's always so hot when ya play with it."

Mika could hear Koga's hitched breath and fabric being shuffled about. Now who was easy?

 _Like that huh? More than when that mouth eats you out?_  His smirk was audible, but breath getting unsteady. Koga really couldn't take what he dished out. It only made it easier to tease him.

Now though, it was Mika who stopped breathing for a moment. He let his fingers wander to his entrance remembering how sloppy it always felt after Koga had his fun down there.

_Said you were thinking 'bout how thick I was. How far you get?_

"Almost 3 fingers. Got a bit sidetracked ..." It was Koga's fault really.

 _I bet you're itching to get back in there. You love having your ass played with._  Mika let his fingertips slide in. He was still stretched enough to get past the tight ring of muscle. _Your breath's skipping. Your ass is so greedy. Think you can stuff all three in?_

Mika spread his legs farther apart. This position hurt his wrist a bit but he didn't care. Feeling the slight burn as he stretched himself with nothing but spit was almost like how Koga felt when he slammed in too quickly. He hummed as he rocked his fingers in and out, palm grazing his balls.

 _Don't be going crazy. Keep my pace._  Koga's tone dipped into almost tender territory. _You've been fucked so many times your body should remember._

Koga had two paces. The one Mika liked because it was hard and fast and made him writhe with no time to adjust. When Koga's selfishness and lust won out against his hidden caring side; the other one Mika liked a little bit less because it was just as selfish but slower, more tender, edging Mika on until he couldn't take it anymore and begged for release. That was the pace Koga was asking for. He knew it.

 _Yeah just like that. In. Out._  He repeated the movements a few times. Koga's voice began to shake.

"It's so hot inside," Mika huffed. "Are ya feelin' it?"

Koga just hummed. His breath stuttering.

"Go faster~ I like it when yer rougher. 'M so wet Kokkun, I can take it."

 _Like a bitch in heat are you?_  he teased, but Koga sounded more gone than Mika. _Fine, I promised to rip you a new one. On your knees. Bet ya don't know how good your ass looks when you're like that._

Mika took no time in turning over so his head was nestled beside his phone on the pillow, ass up, fingers still as deep as they'd reach.

 _I ain't hearing ya scream. Come on Micchan I always hit your sweet spot._  Mika let out a whimper akin to when Leon gets locked out of the bedroom. A desperate whine that starts out strong and dwindles into heavy sighs through the nose. There was no guilt when Mika imitated those though, only more arousal. _That's it. Keep rocking those babies. You feel so good Micchan I'm almost there._

His cock was leaking over time onto the new bed sheets. He hoped they didn't stain. He wasn't going to last much longer anyway, he'll make sure to soak them quick.

“M-me too.” He panted. His hot breath fogging the screen of his phone. Was his voice crackling through Koga's speakers? He didn't care enough to shift away. He could feel himself twitch around his fingers, other hand finally wrapping around his cock. “You first. Hearing ya while you unload inside me-- I want ya inside~”

Koga's grunts and huffs played in Mika's ears. Music on a level higher than anything ever heard, higher even than the guitar solos Koga composed himself. Those made Mika’s heart twist with pride, stomach fill with butterflies seeing how bright Koga was on stage playing them, sharing them. This? This had Mika's heart twist for another reason. This melody wasn't something Koga shared with his fans, this was something for Mika alone. Something not practiced or revised, it was raw but just as perfected.

Mika could see the scrunch of Koga's nose, the wrinkled crease between his brows while he grimaced. Sharp teeth peeking out from his chewed up lips the way they always did when Koga reached his own limit. Mika didn't have to be there to witness to know, though he wished he was anyway. To lick those lips and kiss those wrinkles. Bite his nose while Koga came inside him. There was still a small mark on his nostril the last time Mika did it a little to enthusiastically. Stage makeup covered it thankfully.

 _Just a b--_  His words cut off in a guttural groan. _Mi-ka!_

Mika gave himself a few last pumps and he too was following, crying into the receiver. The way Koga called his name went straight to his dick. He milked himself of everything he had, letting it drip off his fingers onto the sheets.

 _Don’t_ , Koga paused, tired. _D_ _on’t--ah forget it. I know you're already licking it up I don't need to ask._

“I promise ta clean the sheets.” Mika popped a slobbery finger from his mouth. “I was a bit messy.”

His knee shifted into the cooling wet spot. He definitely needed to soak them, but that meant hanging up and Mika didn't want to leave.

“ ‘M gonna strip the bed, but you gotta stay.”

 _Who said you were allowed to make the calls?_ He shot back, but the line didn't cut out.

Mika ripped the sheets off the mattress, wiping his junk with it because at this point there was no reason not to. Phone nestled between shoulder and ear, he shuffled to the washing machine and threw them in. The house was quiet except for the cycle beeps and whirling of the machine when it was started.

“Nnah, I wish I could see what ya looked like,” he sighed. “Didja get it all over the hotel sheets? They're gonna know~.”

 _Shut the fuck up, Mika,_  Koga barked.

Mika picked his boxers up off the floor from where he kicked them. Putting them on one handed was more difficult than he thought.

“The dog I saw today really was cute. Leon and ‘im are best buds. I'll send ya the video tonight... Unless ya’d rather  _another_  kinda video.”

Silence.

“Don't hang up! I'm only joking cross my heart!” Mika begged.

 _Nah, still here._  His voice was really quiet. _Just kinda really missing you guys._

Mika agreed. Only a couple more days and Koga would be home and the house could be lively again.

“I miss ya too. The bed don't smell like you anymore.”

_Smells like nothing except your cum now. Watch where you point that thing!_

“You complain, but we both know when ya get back yer gonna be huffing it. Koga’s a wolf after all. Gotta inspect your territory right?” Mika was his territory now too. “Better re-mark everything, who knows what happened while you were away.”

Koga chuckled. More fabric rustled about on the other line before he started talking again, voice back to its softer tone.

_Is that a hint? Don't worry I'll be sure to. Got an early show tomorrow so I should let ya go…. Good night Micchan._

Mika looked around for the clock and saw how late it had gotten. He didn't realize him and Koga had talked for so long. Well … they did more than talk.

“Mmm. Love ya Kokkun. I'll kiss Leon good night for ya don't worry.”

_...Make sure Leon gives you a kiss too. See ya in a few._

A long dial tone.

Mika cut the call and went to find Leon, who was already asleep in the bed by the front door. He always slept in their room, sometimes even on their bed (because no matter how many times Koga said no the power of Mika’s and Leon's pouts won over), but when Koga wasn't home he always dragged his doggy bed to the door. Waiting; guarding.

Mika felt bad about waking him up so he settled with blowing a kiss and whispering good night before heading to bed himself; opting to sleep on a sheet-less bed, pants-less, wrapped in a blanket. He was too tired to make a bed he'd roll around in all night.

When he woke up in the morning he'd take Leon for a walk. Play in the park. Send Koga that video of him and Chomper and maybe a suggestive selfie of himself to remind Koga he was waiting.

They were both waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a quick thing and the sexy bits kept running away and now I'm left with This, which I have given to you.


End file.
